Application Process
Registering for Pichu's World Oekakis In order to apply to PWOPL, you must first register an account for the Pichu's World Oekaki network. The registration link is located in the top-right corner of each page on all four Oekaki boards. It does not matter which board registration is completed on, as PWO uses a shared log-in system that allows on account to work for each board. After clicking the registration link, the general site rules will be displayed. It is important that all new members read and understand these rules, as they apply to all PWO boards. After reading the rules, clicking the link near the bottom of the page will take you to the actual registration form. The following are important notes about the form: *You do not have to register with the name of the character you plan to make for PWOPL. *Writing a comment about yourself is optional, but encouraged. *Your URL must be a link to your art. It is recommended that your URL allows us to confirm that you drew the image yourself. For example, a link to your DeviantART account or Tumblr blog that displays an email that matches up to the one you signed up with on the oekaki makes it much easier for administrators to accept you quickly. *When you have submitted your form, you will be taken to a page that suggests that an error has occurred; however, it simply means that your registration is awaiting administrator approval. Please be patient and wait for an administrator to see your request. You will receive an email when you have been approved or rejected. *Do not register again if you believe an administrator has not looked at your request yet. If it has been over 24 hours since you have submitted your registration form, if you have been rejected and have specific questions about your rejection, or believe you have been rejected unfairly, please contact mei, Pikanyaa, or Pai-tan. Their emails are in their profiles. (Note: Administrators are able to reject an application without sending an email or reason at their own discretion.) Applying a Main Character Creating Your Character To apply to PWOPL, you must create a character to fit into the Pokémon world. No canon characters are allowed; if you see someone portraying one, they are an NPC account used for game functions and not a personal character. We require that potential characters be easily distinguishable from Pokémon species, stand on two legs, and speak the common language of the Pokémon universe (which most members consider English). Because of the nature of the Pokémon series, non-human characters will be examined more in-depth than human characters in order to determine whether or not their presence in the Pokémon world makes sense. In order to make it easier on those reviewing your application should you decide to create a non-human character, please include details about why the character is in the Pokémon world. Because applications are confidential between the applicant and mod team, do not be afraid to include spoiler material if necessary; only one or two people will be viewing the application, and promise not to reveal details on the character. Choosing Your Starters Trainers start with three Pokémon, each at level 5. As a general rule, starting Pokémon must be at the lowest evolutionary state in their line, and are not allowed to be shiny. Throughout your adventure, you will have chances to evolve your Pokémon and change their colours if you wish. One of the three Pokémon must be a regional starter from the following list. *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Squirtle *Chikorita *Cyndaquil *Totodile *Treecko *Torchic *Mudkip *Turtwig *Chimchar *Piplup *Snivy *Tepig *Oshawott Please note that Pikachu is not on the list, as it is the evolved form of Pichu, and Pichu is not a starter choice in-game. You may pick a starter from any region regardless of which one your character is from. You may only have one of the above starters on your starting team; other starters may be obtained from events, trading, and breeding later on. For your second and third starting Pokémon, you may pick any basic-stage, non-shiny Pokémon, excluding those on the following list of restricted Pokémon. *all Legendary Pokémon *Eevee *Omanyte *Kabuto *Aerodactyl *Dratini *Larvitar *Lileep *Anorith *Bagon *Beldum *Cranidos *Shieldon *Gible *Riolu *Phione *Tirtouga *Archen *Zorua *Deino Legendary Pokémon are not available for capture within the League in order to offer a fair chance for everyone to use them in plots. Other Pokémon on the restricted list are there because they are either considered in high demand, revived from fossils, or part of a pseudo-legendary line. Each of these can be obtained from events, wild encounters, trade, or breeding. Filling Out the Form The following is the main character application form, which is to be emailed to pwopl.apps(at)gmail(dot)com for review. Applications are handled through email now as opposed to bein posted on the League board in order to provide privacy to the applicant in case one of the form fields requires information the applicant considers spoiler material. Descriptions of each field are included here for clarity and should be removed as you fill in the application. PWO Username: (the name you used when registering for the Oekakis in general; does not have to be your character’s name) Character’s Name: (the characters full name; may include nicknames) Age: (there are no minimum or maximum ages at the moment, but please be reasonable; may include birthdate) Reference Image or Physical Description: (either a link to a drawing of your character or a detailed written description of what they look like; if linking to art that isn’t your own, please make sure you have permission, and do not use a real person/pre-existing character as a face claim) Starting Pokémon: (your character's starting team, with their genders and nicknames) Personality: (may either be in paragraph or list form; please include enough traits to show that your character has some thought behind them) History: (a short summary of your character’s life thus far, including why they decided to join the League; may either be in paragraph or list form; please include enough information to show that your character has some thought behind them) After you've completed and emailed in your form, Professor Oak will review it and reply to let you know if your character was accepted or not. If you are accepted, you may begin to post on the League board. If you are rejected, Professor Oak will explain why and offer suggestions on what to do if you'd like to try again. Applying a Side Character Side characters follow a similar application process to main characters. The guidelines described in the "Creating Your Character" section above apply to side characters as well as main characters. Side characters may start with one "non-canon" Pokémon that is not on the restricted list, but this is not required. The following form is for side characters and should be sent to Professor Oak through omail on the League board. Side character apps should not be emailed to the application email address. Character's Name: Age: Reference Image or Description: Non-Canon Starter: Personality: History: After you've completed and omailed in your form, Professor Oak will review it and reply to let you know if your character was accepted or not. If accepted, you may begin to use your character right away. If you are rejected, Professor Oak will explain why and offer suggestions on what to do if you'd like to try again. Category:Characters